Just Miss the Train
by baby wolf cherry blossoms
Summary: song fic. its kind of like if Syaoran miss his flight and Sakura is happy but not saying it. Confusing summary but read it and find out what happens. My first one hope you like. Sakura and Syaoran forever!


I don't own Card Captor Sakura so don't sue! and I don't own this song: Just Miss the Train by Kelly Clarkson on her first cd #6..hehe

Ok people this is kind of point less but i just love this song. It remains me so much of Sakura and Syaoran when Syaoran was leaving and how sad they were. Its kind of like if Syaoran miss his flight and Sakura is just to happy that he did miss it but saying sorry anyway. Hope you like it. Its my first song fic. YAY!

**_This is mostly in Sakura point of view!_** except the first 2 lines and the last line.

* * *

On a dark cloudy night where everything was covered in a sheet of black and the only thing that was lighten up was the moon peaking out from the clouds. You could see that everyone was sleeping peacefully but one person remained up. 

_**Roll over baby  
The time has come  
To make a little bit more room**_

A young girl or should we say young women about in her early 20s was still up admiring the stars and glancing down at her love once in awhile. She was thinking about what has happen in her life with this man that she's sharing a bed with. All of the years together and one day was going to change their faiths forever.

_**I've hung around you  
It's getting tough  
I think I'm gonna break down soon**_

**_Sakura point of view_**

Think back to the when she was eight-teen again.

_Sakura was running- running from something. But in real life she was running from reality. The one man she grew up with and grew to love so much has cause her some much pain. She couldn't take it anymore so she just ran, ran from her problems that she didn't want to face. _

_**Cuz I remember  
Crying in the park  
It was getting dark  
**_

_She ran and kept on running until she couldn't go much farther. It felt like to her she was running forever but in fact only a couple of minutes. She stops in front of a bench inside of central park with old memories coming back to her like an old time movie. Sakura sits down trying to get the moving pictures out of her head, but they wouldn't leave. Her breathing was shallow from the running and tears were falling down her face. The clouds in the sky seem to senses her mood for rain clouds form above her and it starts to get darker and downpours. _

_**Suddenly I looked up  
You were my sky**_

"Sakura why are you still up its one o'clock in the morning?" rubbing his tired amber eyes.

"Nothing love just close your eyes," giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

_**So go on  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream**_

"Thinking back to that memory it did feel like a dream when he came after me in the pouring rain like that." "He was soak in wet and fear in his eyes trying to find me." "When he finally did find me he told me everything." As she smiles at that thought, then thinking back again with an other smile. "It turns out we both got sick from that incident but it did prove to me that he really does love me not matter what." Giving a small laugh thinking back to herself as she looks at him.

_**Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
**_

"He told me that he didn't want to leave but had no choice because his family would rip everything that he own from underneath of his feet." "It was his father's dieing wishes for his only son to inherit everything and the corporation."

**_We just missed the train  
We just missed the train_**

"Syaoran said that when everything was done he was planning to go back here to get me." "Well if I wanted to go." "He kept telling me that, but the only thing I really cared about was how he wanted to come back and get me."

_**Be quiet angel  
Don't make a sound**_

_**Save it for a rainy day**_

"After that I felt much better but I still was a nerves wreak." "Everyday I was always thinking about what he said to me and would he keep his word?" "Would he find someone better than me?" "Could we keep a long distance relationship?" "But most of all would we survive this"

_**Oh can't you see me  
I'm such a mess  
Trying hard to find my way**_

"All I could think about is how much time we spent together and how much joy we brought to each other lives." "Would it just end with one single trip?" "I guess it could prove how much we love each other." "But it still would hurt to know that it could end up for the worst." "All that time we spent together would it have been a waste of time?" "But I just hope if he did leave me would he remember everything we did together and be happy where ever he maybe."

_**Do you remember wasting all the time  
We were feeling fine  
Though we couldn't walk a line,  
We were all right**_

Snapping out of her thoughts and turns her head to her lover and gives him a soft smile and starts to think if he thought the same way.

**_End Sakura point of view_**

"Sakura?" snapping her out of her daze and as his face looks concern.

"Oh, sorry Syaoran I was just thinking" giving him a small smile.

_**It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway**_

"What are you thinking of love?" pushing back her hair from her beautiful face.

"Just thinking what has happen in the last couple of years."

_**Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
**_

**_Sakura point of view_**

"Then I start thinking back to what happen five years ago."

"_Sakura we're going to be late for the train, Come on lets go" While Syaoran runs out of the apartment door. _

"_Coming" Sakura says shouting, following him out._

_**Such a shame  
We just missed the train**_

"_Move people, come on hurry up." Syaoran said running past people trying to get to the train while holding his girlfriend hand. _

"_Syoaran!" as she pulls her hand out of his and makes him look at her. _

"_Just go on by yourself, our good byes are right here, right now!" giving him a frown and an irritated voice._

"_Sakura?" he said softly and giving her a sad hurt look on his face._

"_No Sakura me Syaoran just go OK!" while tears fall down her face._

_He wipes away her tear and garbs her face and pulls her into a passionate kiss. _

"_I love you Sakura" finally taken a breath _

"_I love you too Syaoran Li" looking straight into his amber eyes. _

"_All a boarded" the train conductor shouted, as the train starts to leave._

_**Oh why'd that train just pass us by  
Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the line  
And we would've made it on time**_

"_Oh Shit" While Syaoran runs to catches the train leaving Sakura behide._

_**Yeah  
Yeah**_

_The train was in full speed as Syaoran runs for it. He reaches out for it but stops himself and decides to watch the train go instead. Sakura catches up to him and stands right beside him and grabs his hand. With a sighs of relieve they look at each other and smile and turn their heads to watch the train leave out of their sight._

"_I'm sorry you miss the train Syaoran" Sakura says without showing a smile and looks up at him._

"_Don't worry about it," looking down at her. "Well I guess I've have to make the next train then." "Do you think I could stay with you a little bit longer Sakura," as he smiles at her. Sakura was thinking about what just happen and couldn't hold her excitement any longer._

"_Yes of course!" Sakura screams and jumps in his arms and gives him a kiss. _

_**Yeah**_

_**So sleep darlin**_

**_End of Sakura point of view_**

"You're not thinking back to where we where eight-teen again are you?" Syaoran says giving her a goofy grin.

"No, of course not." While she looks at him.

**_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream_**

_**It's cool baby**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

"You know it never happen in my mind."he says seriously."Because if I start to think back to those two years when we were not together it was just an awful nightmare." Staring at her with love in his eyes.

"Yeah it was a nightmare. Looking down at her hands, than looking back up at him

"Well I'm glad you came back to me," giving him a huge smile.

**_Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
_**

"At least we got to stay together for an other year beforeI got ona train again don't you agree love" Syaoran said cupping his hands around her face and giving her a loving look.

"You know it Syaoran." Giving him a huge smile and hugs him.

"Well love I think youshould go back to bed you have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Breaking the hug and taking her left hand into his right hand and playing with the engagement ring and gave itlittle kiss.

_**And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway**_

"I'm so glad were still together Syaoran," she said softly and looks at him.

"I'll never leave your side again love." he says. As he puts her on her back and starts to kiss her soft lips.

_**Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
**_

"Well I never wanted you to go in the first place Syaoran." She says getting air from the kisses and sighing in pleasure as he keeps on kissing her

"Let's just stay like this forever." whispering in his ear.

_**Such a shame  
We just missed the train**_

Now the only thing that was up were the stars in the sky and the moon starting to going down for the sun to come up for a brand new day for all.

* * *

Love it or hate it? Tell me what you think. 

Like I said it was kind of point less and the song doesn't fit in all that well, but I love it anyway. LOL

I may continue this song fic with Syaoran and how he felt or i'll keep it like this.

Sorry if you get confuse just tell me.

So please tell me what you think

Baby wolf cherry blossoms


End file.
